Love Potion
by Dijah-hime
Summary: Setiap pagi si gadis membuat ramuan cinta berharap dapat meluluhkan hati sang pangeran es. Tapi saat kegelapan malam mulai terungkap, apa si gadis dapat bertahan atau malah... / For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri III /


"_Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunku aku ingin meminta tiga permintaan."_

"_Kenapa harus tiga?"_

"_Memang selalu berjumlah tiga di dongeng-dongeng yang kubaca, Sasuke!"_

"_Hn. Aku hanya akan memberimu dua."_

"_Ha?! Ini tidak adil! Huft… baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak akan mengubah kalimatmu walau aku memelas, kan?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Aku akan mengatakan permintaan pertamaku besok. Dan permintaan terakhirku―"_

"―_akan kusampaikan setelah beberapa waktu."_

"_Kenapa kau tahu?"_

"_Karena itu yang ditulis dalam dongeng-dongeng."_

"_Eh!"_

.

* * *

**Dedicated for "Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri"**

.

.

.

Alternate Universe

.

Genre : Fantasy-Romance

.

_No commercial advantages is gained by making this fanfic_

.

**DISCLAIMER**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Potion © Dijah-hime

.

.

.

* * *

Putih… yang bisa kulihat sekarang hanya padang luas terselimut benda-benda putih ringan yang berjatuhan dari langit hitam di atasku. Uap-uap putih keluar dari bibir kecilku yang mulai membiru. Kedua kakiku yang terbalut _boot _bledru merah serasa membeku dan tertanam jauh ke dalam lapisan salju. Aku semakin merapatkan jaket, berusaha memeluk tubuh sendiri untuk merasakan sedikit kehangatan.

"Salju?"

Kedua _emerald_-ku melebar begitu melihat butir-butir salju yang perlahan jatuh tepat di atas wajahku. Aku beranjak bangkit duduk dari posisi tidur dan menjulurkan tangan kepada sang penebar salju, membiarkannya mendarat di ujung telunjukku.

"Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku, Mirai-_kun_. Sekarang, kembalilah."

Sosok hitam bersayap kecil itu perlahan melayang rendah kembali masuk ke dalam rumah jamnya. Salju masih terus berjatuhan setiap kali sayap kupu-kupu sihir itu berkepak hingga pintu kaca bulat rumah jam tersebut tertutup perlahan. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih mengagumi jam weker kesayanganku itu. Aku meminta Sasuke membuatkan jam weker yang dapat membangunkanku setiap hari tepat jam lima pagi dan ingin jam itu dibuat di dalam bola kristal salju. Tapi dia malah membuatkanku Mirai-_kun_.

Ini jauh lebih hebat dari apa yang kupikirkan!

Ah, aku harus cepat! Aku langsung melompat turun dari ranjang dan menghambur ke kamar mandi. Tidak butuh waktu lama aku sudah keluar dan memakai blus beraksen pita di dada dan rok merah lipit kesukaanku. Setelah terburu-buru mengikat kedua pasang tali sepatu _boot_-ku, aku langsung keluar dari kamar dan berlari ke lantai dasar tepat menuju dapur utama _mansion_.

Kau bingung kenapa aku terburu-buru di pagi buta seperti ini? Hal ini karena aku tidak mau melewatkan ritual pagi yang selalu kulakukan setiap hari. Mungkin ini hanya hal sepele bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi aku menikmatinya. Mengendap-endap setiap pagi ke kamar Sasuke dan menghidangkan secangkir teh di samping ranjangnya. Walau aku ragu dia akan meminum teh yang kubuat tiap hari tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-_sama_."

"Ah, Kakashi. Kau mengagetkanku!" aku tersenyum tipis membalas sapaan kepala pelayan di _mansion_ tempatku tinggali ini. Melihat wajah rupawan plus mata heterokromianya yang memikat kau pasti akan kaget jika pria yang membantuku membuat teh sekarang ini berusia 1408 tahun. Manusia normal pasti mengira umurnya tak kurang dari 28 tahun.

Dulu aku juga begitu, dua tahun lalu, saat aku pertama kali berada di _mansion_ ini. Kakashi mengatakan padaku kalau Sasuke menemukanku sebagai korban kecelakaan yang menewaskan semua anggota keluargaku dan karena iba melihat kondisiku dia membawaku tinggal di _mansion_ ini.

_Mansion_ besar dengan arsitektur khas Eropa yang kutinggali sekarang ini bertempat di Arashiyama, sebuah daerah di kaki gunung di Kyoto. Dan seperti dugaanmu, hanya aku manusia normal yang tinggal di sini. Sasuke. Kakashi, dan semua pelayan di sini memiliki kemampuan sihir yang tak pernah berhenti mengejutkanku. Tapi, hal yang kubingungkan selama tinggal di _mansion_ ini adalah aku tidak pernah bisa mengingat masa laluku. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, tidak ada kilasan apapun yang bisa kuingat tentang kehidupanku sebelum berada di _mansion_ ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat rupa wajah kedua orang tuaku.

"Kelopak sakuranya habis!"

Aku memandang sebal ke kotak kosong yang kuambil dari rak salah satu kabinet dapur. Aku langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju halaman belakang.

Tapi begitu aku sampai, yang berada di hadapanku sekarang hanya pohon besar gersang dengan ribuan ranting kering tanpa sedikitpun kelopak sakura yang tersisa.

"Kenapa… kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Sakura-_sama_, kenapa anda lama kembali. Saya kemari untuk menyusul anda."

Aku berbalik dan langsung menerjang Kakashi, menarik ujung jasnya yang tergapai oleh tanganku.

"Kakashi, kenapa dengan pohon sakuranya? Apa dia mati?"

Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya ke depan dan kembali menatapku,

"Saya lupa memperbarui manteranya, maafkan kesalahan saya, Sakura-_sama_."

Kakashi menarik pergelangan tanganku sembari dia berjalan mendekati pohon gersang tersebut, ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke pohon besar itu dan mulai merapalkan mantera. Cahaya kebiruan tampak menyelimuti seluruh permukaan pohon sakura, terus menjalar cepat ke atas hingga ke setiap ujung rantingnya. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, bermunculan ratusan bunga sakura yang langsung bermekaran serentak. Ribuan petal merah muda bertaburan menyelimuti langit yang masih tampak kelam.

"Tapi… kau membuat mereka dengan sihir, Kakashi. Rasanya… tidak menyenangkan," kedua mataku menatap miris pada kelopak-kelopak sakura yang jatuh masuk ke kotak di dekapanku.

"Sakura-_sama_… saya hanya mengatur waktu yang pas untuk membuat pohon sakura ini terus mekar, yaitu tetap membiarkan pohon ini berada di masa musim seminya. Hanya sedikit memainkan waktu tidak akan menimbulkan perbedaan yang berarti, Sakura-_sama_." Kakashi tersenyum tipis menutup penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

Aku mengangguk antusias, meyetujui argumennya. Kedua ujung bibirku tertarik ke atas begitu mendapati kotak dalam dekapanku sudah hampir penuh dengan kelopak sakura. Aku kembali masuk ke dalam dapur dan berkutat dengan teh buatanku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk menaruh beberapa petal sakura ke dalam cangkir teh yang akan kuberikan pada Sasuke. Hm, mungkin akan jadi ramuan yang ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati esnya tersebut. Aku terkikik geli mengingat pikiran konyol itu.

**..::Love Potion::..**

Hanya terdengar suara gesekan pisau dan garpu yang beradu singkat dan selentingan peralatan makan perakku dengan piring. Aku memasukkan sepotong daging bistik ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya perlahan sebelum menelannya. _Emerald_-ku memutar bosan memandang kursi kosong yang tepat berada di seberangku. Makan siang yang menyebalkan. Kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah mau menemaniku makan siang di ruang makan. Pria itu hanya menghabiskan waktu di laboratorium bawah tanah selama hampir dua belas jam tiap hari.

"Kakashi, apa Sasuke tidak ada kerjaan lain selain mengurung diri di lab bawah tanahnya?" Aku mengeluh pada Kakashi yang kini tengah menyajikan puding stroberi dengan vla vanilla kesukaanku sebagai _dessert_.

"Sebenarnya, _Master_ dahulu sesekali keluar untuk bekerja. Tapi semenjak anda berada di sini, _Master_ sepertinya sedang meneliti sesuatu. Saya sebenarnya juga kurang tahu apa yang sedang diteliti _Master_ sekarang, Sakura-_sama_."

"Aku akan mengecek ke bawah sebentar, Kakashi. Mungkin saja dia lapar atau butuh sesuatu," aku mengerling sekilas pada Kakashi yang kaget melihatku kabur dari ruang makan dengan tergesa.

Kuhiraukan teriakannya yang menahanku pergi, sama sekali tak menyurutkan langkahku menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat Sasuke sekarang berada. Aku menahan napas saat mendorong pintu kayu perlahan, sama sekali tidak mengurangi deritan mengerikan yang ditimbulkan walau sesering apapun Kakashi meminyaki engselnya.

"Kenapa kau ke sini? Kembali ke atas." Sasuke langsung mengalihkan atensinya ke arahku setelah menutup gulungan yang sedang dibacanya.

Aku berlari kecil hingga tiba di meja besar tempat Sasuke melangsungkan eksperimennya, bibir mungilku membulat ketika melihat benda pink seperti daging mentah dalam cawan petri yang bergerak aneh diselimuti cahaya merah seperti kobaran api.

"Whoa! Kau lihat itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Cacing besarnya bergerak-gerak!" aku sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke dan masih penasaran dengan si cacing besar.

"Itu bukan―"

Sasuke tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu percikan api kecil dari cahaya merah yang mengelilingi cacing besar itu terlontar ke arahku. Dengan sigap aku menyilangkan tangan untuk melindungi wajahku.

"Akh! Tanganku...,"

"Lihat yang terjadi? Ini karena kau tidak mau mendengarkanku!" Sasuke menarik tangan kananku dengan kasar untuk melihat goresan merah disebabkan api yang menyerangku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lukanya akan sembuh sebentar lagi. Lihat?" aku mengayunkan lengan kananku ke hadapan Sasuke, luka goresnya berangsur menghilang dengan cepat. Kakashi bilang ini karena Sasuke selalu memberiku mantera pelindung, semua luka yang kudapatkan bisa langsung sembuh hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Sasuke menghela napas sembari memalingkan wajahnya dariku, "Kembali ke atas. Kau merusak konsentrasiku, Sakura."

"Sasuke!" aku memasang wajah cemberut dan menatap tajam ke arah pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku tersebut.

"Sakura..." kedua _onyx_ kelamnya balik menatapku malas.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Oke, kau menang!

"_Tch_! Kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau kau takut aku akan terluka jika berlama-lama tinggal dalam lab kebanggaanmu ini, huh?" kusilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, aku berbalik cepat sambil menghentakkan kaki dengan kasar sampai tepat berada di depan pintu kayu reot aku membalikkan badan dan langsung menjulurkan lidah ke arah Sasuke yang rupanya masih menatapku dari balik mejanya.

"Hn?"

Apa? Hanya itu reaksinya?  
K-Kau! Dasar pria es!

**..::Love Potion::..**

Aku masih menggerutu kesal saat melintasi koridor utama lantai dua dan tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kakashi.

"Sakura-_sama_… saya sangat khawatir."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela kaca besar yang berada tepat di sampingku, terlalu bosan mendengarkan ocehan Kakashi. Pohon-pohon momiji tua menjulang tinggi di sekeliling pagar pembatas _mansion_. Kedua atensiku berpusat ke semak rimbun yang bergerak-gerak aneh, hm… mungkin hanya seekor kelinci.

"Kakashi, lihat!" seruku sambil mengetuk kaca jendela, menunjuk kearah dua bocah laki-laki seumuranku yang baru saja merangkak keluar dari rimbunnya semak di dekat pagar _mansion_ kami.

"Mereka mungkin anak sekolah yang sedang bekemah di sekitar hutan ini."

Wah! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ada anak seusiaku yang berada di hutan, pasti menyenangkan jika bermain dengan mereka. Kedua anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan lari tunggang langgang masuk kembali ke dalam hutan.

"Itu ulahmu kan, Kakashi." Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri melihat tingkah kepala pelayan yang satu ini saat dengan wajah datarnya dia berujar, "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mengetahui keberadaan mansion ini, Sakura-_sama_."

"Oh, ayolah… mereka hanya anak-anak sepertiku. Aku akan menemui mereka sebentar Kakashi," ujarku dan langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yng terus meneriakiku.

"Sangat berbahaya jika anda berada di luar mansion, Sakura-_sama_―"

Kenapa semua orang di _mansion_ ini terlalu berlebihan memerhatikanku, aku sudah cukup besar untuk mengurus diriku sendiri. Tidak akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi.

"Aku hanya pergi melihat mereka sebentar dan langsung kembali. Tenang saja… _jaa_!"

_Hup_! Sekali lompatan aku menuruni undakan batu di gerbang utama _mansion_ dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Kakashi yang terlihat masih berusaha menghentikanku.

Aku berlari ke sisi kanan _mansion_ tempat kedua anak laki-laki tadi muncul, terus mengikuti jejak kaki mereka yang masih kelihatan. Suara berisik para serangga musim panas langsung melingkupi pendengaranku, terik matahari yang lebih menyilaukan dari biasanya tidak melunturkan senyuman yang masih terus bertengger di wajahku.

Kecepatan lariku semakin melambat saat tidak lagi kutemui jejak-jejak kaki mereka di setapak yang kuikuti. Kini jalurnya bercabang dua dan aku bingung harus meneruskan jalan kemana. Kupindahkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi pandanganku ke belakang telinga, aku tersenyum tipis saat mendapati senter biru kecil terletak di tanah lumayan jauh di jalur kanan.

"Aduh!" _Agh_! Karena terlalu kencang berlari aku tidak melihat ada akar pohon besar yang membuatku tersandung.

"Akh, ini sakit!" aku berteriak kesal begitu sadar lukanya tak kunjung tertutup membuat sebuah lintasan merah mengalir dari robekan kulit lututku. Ini aneh, kenapa tidak bisa sembuh seperti biasa? Ah, ini pasti karena aku sudah terlalu jauh dari _mansion_. Manteranya tak bisa lagi melindungiku, _ugh_―

"Hei, apa kau baik―oh, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat baik!"

Kepalaku terangkat menatap gadis blonde yang kini menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Begitu dia melihat lukaku dia langsung membawaku ke pohon besar yang tak cukup jauh dari tempat kami bertemu, rupanya di sana sudah ada dua teman terlihat menantinya. Yamanaka Ino, nama gadis yang tadi telah menolongku mengatakan mereka berasal dari SMP yang sedang mengadakan perkemahan musim panas di hutan.

Aku tersenyum tipis pada Hinata yang selesai membersihkan luka di lututku, "Terima kasih, Hinata."

"Hei, lihat apa yang berhasil kami dapatkan!" Kedua bocah laki-laki yang baru tiba mengayunkan kotak plastik berisi serangga hitam besar dengan bangga ke arah Ino dan lainnya.

"Kalian hebat bisa dapat yang lumayan besar," Shikamaru yang tadinya kupikir tertidur langsung menghampiri kedua temannya dan memerhatikan hasil buruan mereka.

"Ah! Kalian dua anak yang tadi mengintip ke dalam _mansion_, kan?" aku berteriak lantang seraya menunjuk keduanya.

Si rambut cokelat dan teman berkacamata hitamnya saling berpandangan dengan raut kaget, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" ucap si rambut cokelat tiba-tiba dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan mendarat di kepalanya oleh teman di sebelahnya.

"Kiba, Shino! Bukannya aku telah melarang kalian mendekati _mansion_ itu? Dasar kalian…," Shikamaru berujar kesal pada kedua temannya yang balas memasang wajah memelas kemudian ia dengan cepat berbalik dan menatapku aneh, "Sakura… kau apa tinggal di _mansion_ itu? Karena pakaianmu tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau berasal dari desa sekitar sini."

"Mana mungkin Sakura tinggal di _mansion_ tempat penjahat menyeramkan yang tinggal di sana!"

"I-iya benar, _mansion_ itu kan miliknya _Ace The Thief_ yang mengerikan itu… ti-tidak mungkin Sakura-_san_ tinggal di sana."

Ino dan Hinata membalas ucapan Shikamaru sambil memandang ke arahku meminta persetujuan.

"Sebenarnya… aku memang tinggal di _mansion_ itu. Tapi pemilik _mansion_ itu bukanlah orang jahat. Walau dia agak dingin tapi Sasuke selalu memperhatikan dan melindungiku. Siapa itu _Ace_? Sasuke bukan pencuri!" ucapku tak terima jika Sasuke dituduh yang bukan-bukan oleh mereka.

Shikamaru menatapku lekat, "Kau… benar tidak tahu siapa itu _Ace_?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, aku benar-benar tidak pernah dengar nama itu atau siapa pun dia.

"He?!" kelima orang di sekelilingku menatap tidak percaya ke arahku. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lainnya.

Shikamaru menarik napas singkat sebelum mulai berujar, "Ini aneh kalau kau tidak mengenal _Ace The Thief_. Seperti julukannya, dia mencuri barang-barang berharga dari orang-orang pemerintah yang berlaku curang dan kotor dalam pekerjaan mereka. Tindakannya mengundang banyak kontroversial, sebagian masyarakat sangat kontra dengan tindakannya tersebut karena tak jarang banyak korban tak bersalah berjatuhan saat dia melakukan aksinya. Hm… sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di _mansion_ itu, Sakura?"

"Dua tahun… Kepala pelayan mengatakan padaku kalau aku merupakan korban kecelakaan yang ditemukan saat Sasuke sedang bekerja. Sejak saat itu Sasuke membawaku ke _mansion_-nya karena kedua orang tua yang bersamaku telah tewas. Ini tidak masuk akal, lagipula kalau benar Sasuke adalah orang jahat kenapa polisi tidak menangkapnya padahal posisinya sudah tersebar luas di penjuru Jepang?" kedua mataku berkilat menatap marah pada Shikamaru yang tetap mempertahankan argumennya.

"Tidak ada yang pernah berhasil menangkap _Ace_. Sudah beberapa kali mereka mengepung hutan ini tapi malah banyak kejadian aneh yang pada intinya selalu menggagalkan usaha mereka. _Ace_ seperti dilindungi oleh kekuatan gaib yang tak masuk akal. Aku bahkan tidak percaya mengatakannya, tapi memang itu yang terjadi," Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sepertinya dia sedang berpikir keras sekarang.

Aku melirik Hinata di sebelahku yang kelihatan gelisah, kedua tangannya saling terpaut dan basah oleh keringat.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang ingin kausampaikan? Katakan saja… tidak apa-apa," ucapku tidak tahan dengan gelagatnya yang kelihatan jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"A-ano… a-aku hanya teringat dengan sepupu Naruto-_kun_ yang menghilang dua tahun lalu saat pencuriaan perhiasan di rumah gubernur Yokohama prefektur Kanagawa yang saat itu sedang mengadakan perayaan atas kemenangannya dalam pemilihan. Itu adalah kali terakhir kemunculan _Ace_ sampai detik ini. Se-setelah _Ace_ menghilang, ditemukan semua orang telah tewas dalam rumah tersebut. Ter-termasuk paman dan bibi Naruto-_kun_. Ta-tapi sampai saat ini, jasad anak perempuan mereka belum dapat ditemukan," Hinata menatap khawatir ke arahku tepat saat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tidak mungkin! Sasuke bukanlah _Ace_ yang mereka kira. Dia bukan pembunuh! Tidak mungkin Sasuke menipuku―_Agh_! Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku serasa pecah, kucengkram erat kedua sisi kepalaku yang mendadak memutar kilasan adegan-adegan mengerikan yang berkelebat cepat dalam otakku. Pesta meriah yang sedang berlangsung mendadak berubah jadi malam mengerikan yang penuh dengan teriakan ketakutan dan lautan darah… _Tou-san_! _Kaa-san_! Mereka terkapar di lantai dengan mulut dipenuhi darah seketika setelah mendapat serangan mantera dari seorang pemuda berparas dingin dengan setelan jas hitam.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kakashi dan Sasuke melarangku pergi terlalu jauh dari mansion. _Tch_! Bahkan mereka memberiku mantera untuk menghilangkan ingatanku. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Sasuke?

"Sa-sakura-_san_… kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuturunkan perlahan kedua tangan yang berada di sisi kepalaku, mencengkram jemariku dengan kuat untuk berhenti membuatnya bergetar hebat di pangkuanku. Kedua _emerald_-ku telah berkabut sejak tadi. Dengan wajah tertunduk dan kedua tangan terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhku aku bangkit dari posisi duduk dan berujar singkat sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka,

"Aku harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu."

**..::Love Potion::..**

"Sakura-_sama_, anda telah kembali! Syukurlah, kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkan anda." Aku terus berjalan melewati Kakashi yang menungguku di gerbang _mansion_. Tanpa berbalik menyahuti panggilannya, aku terus masuk ke dalam _mansion,_ juga enggan membalas satu pun sapaan pelayan yang menyambut kepulanganku. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk aku perlahan meneruskan langkah menelusuri koridor untuk mencapai ruang tengah. Kedua tanganku yang terkepal semakin kuremas erat begitu mendengar suara Sasuke dan derap langkahnya yang cepat mendekatiku.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu keluar dari _mansion_ ini, ha?! Semua orang panik―Lihat? Sekarang kakimu terluka. Ini karena kau yang ceroboh meninggalkan _mansion _sesukamu!"

Sasuke berlutut di depanku, merundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lukaku lebih jelas tapi dengan cepat aku menepis kasar tangannya yang memegang lututku.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu, Sasuke! Atau haruskah kupanggil kau 'Ace', huh?" aku berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya sambil menahan tumpahan _liquid_ yang menumpuk di kedua _emerald_-ku.

"Aku sudah mengingatnya! Semuanya! Tega sekali! Aku... aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" napasku tersengal-sengal saat terus berteriak ke arahnya. Sekuat tenaga aku bertahan agar tak menangis, tapi cairan hangat itu akhirnya jatuh mengaliri pipiku.

"Sakura..." Manik _onyx_ Sasuke terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan atau yang lebih tepat disebut makianku padanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kota bersama anak-anak itu sore nanti. Mereka sudah setuju membawaku ke tempat sepupuku." Aku langsung berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung tanpa sekalipun mencoba menahanku. Kenapa dia tidak menahanku... _Tch_!

**..::Love Potion::..**

Aku memeluk kedua lututku dengan badan bergetar hebat akibat sesenggukan tangis yang tak kunjung mereda. Dari Kakashi yang tadi membantuku mengepak barang aku baru tahu kalau selama dua tahun ini Sasuke berhenti melakukan aksinya karena sedang meneliti mantera terlarang untuk menghidupkan kedua orang tuaku.

"_Walau anda tidak menyadarinya tapi Master selalu mengawasi anda dimanapun berada. Ehm, setiap malam Master akan masuk ke kamar Sakura-sama dan memperbarui mantera pelindungnya, dan Master akan terduduk di sisi ranjang anda dalam waktu lama hanya untuk memandangi wajah Sakura-sama. Master telah menjadi pribadi yang lebih hangat saat Sakura-sama berada di mansion ini."_

Meninggalkan Sasuke... aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu sebelumnya. Selalu... aku selalu berharap untuk terus di sisinya, walau selalu tidak diacuhkan olehnya tapi aku sudah senang saat dia membalas atensiku atau hanya membalas ucapanku dengan satu kata khas miliknya. Karena aku tahu Sasuke selalu mengkhawatirkanku... sangat tahu! Karena aku memahamimu...

"Sakura..."

Aku terkesiap kaget mendengar suara lirih berasal dari pemuda yang telah masuk ke kamarku. Wajahku semakin kutekan dalam di antara lutut begitu melihat bayangannya semakin mendekatiku ke ranjang. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya!

"Saat itu kau berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku menghabisi seluruh orang yang berada di rumah gubernur tersebut. Sesaat sebelum aku sedang merapalkan mantera untuk membakar seisi rumah, kau tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk kakiku erat. Kau... terlihat sangat ketakutan. Aku yakin itu karena kau menyaksikan semua orang terbunuh dari tempat persembunyianmu. Matamu seolah menyuruhku berhenti. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kurasakan... saat langsung membawamu pergi dari sana dan membuatmu tetap tinggal disini. Cih!"

Aku menggigit bibirku begitu melihat kedua tangan Sasuke bergetar hebat karena dikepal terlalu erat. Mataku membulat kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba melangkah semakin mendekati ranjang yang kududuki.

"Berhenti!"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan laranganku, dia malah menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh lutut kananku.

"Biarkan aku menyembuhkannya... sebelum kau pergi."

Aku tidak ingin berada di dekatmu. Keberadaanmu di sini membuatku lebih sulit untuk melepasmu. Kenapa aku bertemu denganmu? Kau membuatnya terasa lebih sakit sekarang, lebih sakit daripada waktu aku menyaksikan kedua orang tuaku mati di depanku.

Badanku terasa membeku saat Sasuke mengusapkan tangan kanannya di lututku yang masih memerah. Hanya butuh satu usapan untuk membuat luka di lututku hilang tak berbekas. Jemari panjang Sasuke menyentuh poni yang menutupi wajahku, tapi dengan gerakan cepat kupalingkan wajah menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Sasuke menarik tangannya menjauh dariku, berdiri mematung sebentar di sisi ranjangku sebelum perlahan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kenapa? Bahkan kau tidak melarangku pergi. Mungkin... jika kau mengatakannya aku akan berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkan _mansion_ ini. Tak sekalipun kau mencoba mengucapkan sedikit kata maaf padaku. Bodoh! Aku benci kau dan egomu yang tinggi itu!

"Sasuke... _hiks_!"

**..::Love Potion::..**

Aku tersenyum tipis kepada Shikamaru dan Ino yang menjemputku tepat di depan gerbang _mansion_. Aku berjalan perlahan mengikuti kedua orang yang berada di depanku. Tangan kananku yang memegang _handle_ koper terkepal erat. Sesekali aku melirik ke belakang tapi dengan cepat kembali kuhadapkan wajah ke depan.

"―ra! Sakura!"

Kepalaku tersentak begitu sadar Ino yang sedari tadi memanggilku. Bisa kulihat tatapan khawatir mereka ke arahku.

"Aa, maaf," ucapku pelan sambil memalingkan wajah dari keduanya.

Aku mendengar Ino menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, kurasa setelah ini dia akan mengomeliku tapi dugaanku salah.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Saat pertama kali mendengar ceritamu tentang _Ace_, perasaanmu padanya sudah terbaca jelas. Kami akan meyakinkan anak-anak bahwa kau akan jauh lebih baik tetap tinggal di sini."

"Ino..." kedua pupilku melebar mendengar penuturannya.

"Dan aku berpikir dua tahun vakumnya _Ace_ dalam melakukan kejahatan bukan tanpa alasan. Tapi ini semua berkatmu Sakura. Aku mengerti perasaanmu yang tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang berarti bagimu." Shikamaru berdehem singkat setelah menyudahi kalimatnya, dia menggapai tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya erat membuat gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu merona.

Peganganku pada _handle_ koper melonggar dan membuat kotak cokelat tersebut terjatuh di sisi tubuhku, aku lantas berlari ke arah keduanya dan memeluk mereka bersamaan sambil bergumam lirih, "Terima kasih..."

**..::Love Potion::..**

"Hah... hah..." Aku membungkuk memegangi kedua lututku, berusaha mengatur napasku yang masih memburu selepas berlari. Dari balik daun pintu yang terbuka aku mencuri lihat ke dalam _lab_ bawah tanah milik Sasuke. Setelah menjelajahi _mansion_ untuk mencarinya hanya satu tempat ini yang belum kusinggahi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku bergumam lirih dan langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Kursi-kursi yang bentuknya tak sempurna lagi terlempar ke berbagai sudut ruangan. Lemari kaca besar tempat Sasuke menyimpan seluruh ramuan penting miliknya kini sudah dalam keadaan tertelungkup di lantai. Cairan beragam warna menghiasi lantai ditambah pecahan beling dan potongan kayu-kayu berserakan di penjuru ruangan.

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam, menghiraukan bunyi berisik akibat alas kakiku menginjak kaca atau tak sengaja menendang benda kecil yang menghalangi jalanku. Setelah mengitari lampu gantung besar yang mendarat di tengah ruangan aku berjalan ke belakang meja di belakang lab yang berkondisi tak kalah hancur dari seluruh benda di ruangan ini.

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat melihat sosok pemuda terduduk diam sambil memegang lutut kanan yang ditekuknya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya dalam kondisi serapuh ini sebelumnya. Dari kilatan matanya aku bisa merasakan kekesalan sekaligus kesedihan yang ditanggungnya. Kedua _emerald_-ku langsung mengabut. Kuremas kuat kedua sisi rokku, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak menangis.

Cukup lama aku berdiri di sana hingga akhirnya Sasuke menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kau... kenapa masih di sini? Sekarang bukannya anak-anak itu sudah berangkat."

"Ini karena kau masih hutang satu permintaan padaku. Ini... akan jadi permintaan terakhir dariku," ucapku sambil langsung menghadapkan wajah ke jendela besar yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak sanggup melihat raut kecewanya yang bisa langsung membuat air mataku membanjir.

"Hn, katakanlah." Wajah Sasuke kembali tertunduk, aku tersenyum tipis saat mendengar helaan napasnya.

"Biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu, selamanya."

Wajah Sasuke sontak terangkat, binar _onyx_-nya memandang kaget ke arahku.

"Kau... kenapa?"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, mendaratkan kedua lututku di lantai tepat di sisinya. Kutangkupkan kedua tangan di wajah putih Sasuke.

"Perasaan yang tidak kau mengerti itu... perasaan aneh yang membuatmu ingin selalu melindungiku. Dan rasa sakit yang kaurasakan sekarang ini. Kau masih belum tahu namanya, huh?" ucapku lirih sambil melihat intens ke dalam dua _onyx_ indah yang tercipta sempurna di wajahnya.

"Aa―"

"―itu disebut cinta, Sasuke-_kun_." Aku menutup kalimat akhirku dengan senyum terbaik yang kumiliki. Perlahan kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan mengecup kening Sasuke lama.

Aku terkikik geli melihat garis merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ka―!"

Wajah Sasuke terlihat lucu saat dia kesal seperti saat ini. Aku langsung menghambur ke arah Sasuke dan mengalungkan kedua tangan di lehernya, wajahku memanas merasakan kedua tangan tegap Sasuke balas memeluk tubuhku yang mungil. Hangat sekali... _Ugh_! Pipiku pasti semerah tomat sekarang. Ternyata ramuan yang kusiapkan dengan sepenuh hati setiap paginya untuk Sasuke-_kun _dapat menghasilkan efek yang sebesar ini~!

"Sakura, terima kasih. Atas permintaan terakhirmu... Akan kupastikan kau tidak akan menyesal untuk itu."

Tubuhku merinding seketika saat Sasuke berbisik ke telingaku. Oh, _Kami_... aku punya perasaan buruk tentang ini.

"Sakura..." Sasuke perlahan melonggarkan pelukan kami, menatapku dengan wajahnya yang serius.

"Kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku menatapnya bingung dengan wajah polosku. Merasa aneh melihat perubahan sikapnya.

"Ayo kita menikah."

"Eeee!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..::The End::..**

* * *

**A/N**

1. Otan-ome, Sasuke-kun~! Semoga nantinya kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaan bersama orang yang tulus mencintaimu :')

2. Oh, I love fantasy!

3. TERIMA KASIH buat **Kamu** yang udah baca :D


End file.
